


[Podfic] where you go, I go

by kalakirya



Category: 19th Century Civic Allegory
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of EllieMurasaki's story</p><p>
  <i>Hey, same-sex marriage is legal now in some places, so why not?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] where you go, I go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where you go, I go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302850) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



**Title:** where you go, I go

 **Rating:** PG-13/teen and up

 **Warnings:** infidelity

 **Length:** 4:18

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5b19th%20Century%20Civic%20Allegory%5d%20where%20you%20go,%20I%20go.mp3)


End file.
